warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Hit
Critical hits are indicated by yellow numbers on the HUD. The additional damage dealt by a critical hit is deterimed by each weapon's critical multiplier. Melee weapons and ranged weapons with different attacks (IE: bows, miter, etc.) will have a different chance to crit and critical multiplier for each attack type. Each weapon attack, or each pellet in the case shotguns, has a separate chance to critically hit. Chance to Critically Hit Each weapon attack (and each pellet in the case shotguns) has a separate chance to critically hit. With mods the critical chance can be calculated as follows: Critical chance = (base critical rate) * (1 + mod value) * Base critical rate: the default critical rate is a variable of the weapon itself. * Mod value: determined by the rank of the equipped mod, if any. Note that each attack type for a weapon (IE: different melee attacks or charged vs. uncharged attacks from bows) has its chance to critically hit stat value. Critical Hit Damage Critical Hit Multipliers are applied directly to Modded Base Damage in the damage calculation and all calculations, including elemental mods damage, occurs after this multiplier has been applied. Thus, elemental mod critically hits when the weapon does and cannot critically hit alone. All critical hits on special bodyparts will subject to another Critical multiplier depending on the weapon itself, therefore critically dealt damage against special body parts will be multiplied twice on itself. The critical damage calculation steps would look like (see Damage page for full calculation forumla): Critical Base Damage: :1) Base Weapon Damage * (1 + Damage Mods) = Modded Base Damage round down :Step 1.5: Modded Base Damage * Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %) = Modded Crit Damage ''round to nearest'' :2. (a) When''' regular bodypart is hit: : Modded Crit Damage * Body Part MP = Part Damage round to the nearest : (b) When special bodypart''' is hit: : Modded Crit Damage * Body Part MP * (Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %)) = Part Damage round to the nearest : Critical Elemental Damage: : 1) Base Weapon Damage * (1 + Damage Mods) = Modded Base Damage round down :Step 1.5: Modded Base Damage * Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %) = Modded Crit Damage ''round to nearest'' : 2) Modded Crit Base Damage * Elemental Mods = Elemental Damage round to nearest integer : 3) (a) When''' regular bodypart is hit: : Elemental Crit Damage * Body Part MP = Part Damage round to the nearest : (b) When special bodypart''' is hit: : Elemental Crit Damage * Body Part MP *''' (Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %)) = Part Damage round to the nearest : '''Continue both calculations as normal.... Notes pistol.]] *Melee attacks against unalerted enemies are '''not '''guaranteed to crit. Invisibility and Smokescreen only grant stealth damage bonus. Actual crits when stealthed or attacking unalerted enemies will be indicated by red rather than yellow numbers. *Critical hits on shields will appear as blue numbers. *Critical hits on special body parts such as the head, according to the calculation above, will do more than regular critical damage. A picture is given to determine the difference. List of Mods affecting critical hits Category:Mechanics Category:Damage